


The bird, falling.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Hurt!Merlin, M/M, Manipulative Merlin, confused arthur, merlin whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: As the plan begins to unfold, there are still many blocks ahead to get past, can they do it?





	The bird, falling.

Merlin walked over to the guarded gate and smiled, clearing his throat. 

The guards looked at him. 

“May I come in?” Merlin asked with a smile. “This castle is so big, I want to see the extent of it…is that alright?” Merlin asked, unsure. 

The one looked at the other before turning back to him and nodded before unlocking it and let Merlin in, the man smiled at him, pressing his hand against the man’s shoulder in thanks and walked in. 

He heard them whispering to each other.

“The consort just touched you. Lucky bastard.” His friend hissed at him but he could hear the friendly tone in his gruff voice.

Merlin went to a cabinet and opened it, he saw stacks of scrolls and found a labeled pile about tunnels and he rummaged through till he found a scroll that could be the one and took it out, carefully untied it and pulled it open gently and there in front of him was the siege tunnels.

“My Consort.” A surprised voice said from behind him.

Merlin jumped and turned around, alert and smiled. “Hello.”

“Is there anything I could help you with? No one ever really comes here.” The assistant offered with a friendly smile.

Merlin nodded. “What’s this?”

“Oh, this would be the siege tunnels, this gate here helps block it so no one can get in. As you can see there are two entrances…one further away, more deeper into the woods.” He explained, pointing at places.

Merlin smiled. “Wow…it’s so beautifully drawn…so detailed.”

“Yes, detail is very important here.” He said happily.

Merlin looked at it in amazement. “It’s a little confusing though.”

“Ah, I know…I felt overwhelmed too when I first started here…if you’d like you can look at it on the desk here…I cannot allow you to leave with it sadly…it’s really sensitive material.” He said, hushed. 

Merlin nodded and placed it on the desk, mentally cursing himself. 

“So…the siege tunnels are called that for a reason. These tunnels are vulnerable but valuable. If we are under a siege we can escape through it or the enemy can come through it, undetected.” The assistant said. 

Merlin nodded. “But how do they get in?”

“If there’s a traitor then they would have the key…if not they will somehow need to first find it, break it open and charge in…” He said, smiling. “It’s so nice to actually discuss this…you have no idea how hard it is to have all this knowledge and no one to tell it to.”

Merlin grinned. “Really?”

“Yes…!” he said. “Why don’t you come by my home tonight…I’m allowed to take the plans with me…my master trusts me. I can tell you more about it.” He said, eyes keen.

Merlin nodded. “Of course…I’d be delighted to. Let’s meet up at the entrance to the maps room after dark…”

“Good timing, I finish after the sun goes down.” He said and blushed. “S…See you then.”

Merlin flashed him a bright grin and waved before leaving and went to Percival’s door and knocked. 

“Come on in, it’s open!” A voice called from within.

Merlin opened it and went in and closed it before locking the door.

“Ah, he returns…how did it go?” Gwaine asked from the table where he was drinking mead with Percival. 

“I am to meet the assistant after dark…go to his home and read more about it there. I’m thinking of sending him to sleep, copying it with my magic and making him wake after I hide it.” Merlin explained. “I will need a plain scroll though.”

“Oh! I was gifted one years ago but it doesn’t have the wooden bits at the end…just the paper but the quality is worthy of a scroll.” Percival said. “I’m glad it’s going to be put to use…now where did I put it?” He mumbled as he searched cupboards.

Merlin sat himself down, feeling more relaxed. 

“Want a cup, Merlin?” Gwaine asked.

“Sure, why not…” Merlin said and Gwaine poured him a cup of mead and Merlin drank it slowly, watching Percival search before the knight cried out in joy and pulled out a scroll from under his bed and went over and dusted it off before pulling it open.

“Perfect…thank you, Percy.” Merlin said happily. 

“It’s my pleasure, Merlin.” He grinned and sat down before grabbing his mug. “To us!”

Merlin smiled and took his mug and lifted it up as well as Gwaine. “To us!” They chimed in before drinking happily.

“So…” Arthur said during dinner later the same day. “Anything interesting happen today?” He asked before biting into a carrot.

“I visited the maps room. I’ve never seen one before, it’s really beautiful.” Merlin explained happily. “The assistant offered to explain it more at his place, can I go, please?”

“I worry for you though…” Arthur said. “He could be taking advantage on your intrigue with it.”

“I’ll ask Gwaine to come with.” Merlin offered. “Or Percy…”

“No…I trust you with them during the day but at night? No…Gwaine is a drunkard…I’ll send for Sir Leon, he’s my most trusted knight, you will find no one better…” Arthur explained.

“But he doesn’t like me.” Merlin pouted. “I always see him glare at me.”

“Don’t mind him…he’s always serious.” Arthur said and smiled. “Alright, I will introduce you both first…let you two talk for a bit before sending you to meet with the assistant.”

Merlin sighed and nodded. 

“Ok…I understand, he is a spoil sport, I’ll ask him to wait outside then, how is that?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin’s face lit up. “Perfect.”

Arthur smiled. “Just come back tonight you hear?”

“I will, I promise.” Merlin said and kissed Arthur happily.

After dinner Sir Leon arrived and bowed at Arthur. “Sire, Consort. I was told that I will be chaperoning your consort this evening, is that correct, Sire?” He asked as he stood talk, looking at Arthur.

“That is correct, Leon but you will be staying outside…and if Merlin wants to leave sooner than expected then do it, I don’t want that assistant thinking he has my consort all to himself.” Arthur said, crossing his arms. 

“I will protect him with my life, Sire.” Leon swore and looked at Merlin and offered his hand. “My name is Sir Leon, Consort. I hope we can be friends.”

Merlin shook his hand. “My name is Merlin…and so do I.”

Arthur smiled, nodding. “Great. Well…you wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled before hugging him close and kissed him softly. “I will see you during the night.”

Arthur kissed back. “See that you do…”

Merlin stroked Arthur’s cheek and left with Leon. 

The assistant looked up as he heard them approach and bowed. “Consort, Sir Leon.”

“Greetings. Do you have the map?” Merlin asked happily. 

He smiled and nodded. “I cannot wait to tell you the history.”

Merlin grinned and nodded eagerly. “Show us the way, please. I cannot wait anymore.”

They went to his humble cottage and Merlin sat down at the table where he was quickly unraveling the scroll, Merlin turned to see Leon’s shadow in the window, behind the curtain.

Merlin sat down and listened to him talk, from how they drew it to the history of the tunnels themselves and what battles took place. At one point he saw Leon’s shadow yawn before shifting away from the window. 

Merlin found himself enjoying it and listened, it was only when the man offered Merlin ale that Merlin remembered what he had to do.

“Please, I’m parched.” He smiled.

The man poured them two mugs and as he put them down Merlin tapped the assistant’s mug slightly, his eyes going golden for a second, making the drink a sleep induced one. 

Merlin took his own mug and sipped at it. 

As the man drank, his words slurred together and his eyes grew heavy before he grew more quiet and his head eventually rested on the table, breathing slow.

Merlin quickly took out the scroll from under his tunic and quickly laid it upon the map and said a spell, his eyes flashing gold and smiled as the siege tunnel map appeared before his eyes on the once plain scroll. He then rolled it up and stuffed it back into his tunic before turning to the assistant who was still fast asleep and rubbed his back soothingly. “Hello?”

He blinked slowly and yawned. “I…m…s-so sorry I must have f-fallen asleep…” He slurred out, rubbing his eye. 

“Pay no mind…you are tired…I should go but thank you for telling me all this, it’s so very interesting.” Merlin said and got up.

“I am sorry, I’ve never been much of a drinker.” He said, pouting sadly.

Merlin felt bad then and smiled reassuringly. “I will come back another time and listen.”

He smiled then and nodded.

“Good night then.” Merlin waved and left and Leon approached him, a bit too close on the way back to the castle. 

Merlin looked back. “Is everything ok, Leon?”

“Of course, I just don’t want anyone to get the jump on us, night in the lower town isn’t always safe.” He explained. 

Merlin nodded and they walked in silence as they made their way towards the castle. They eventually made it in and Merlin was rounding a corner when he suddenly felt a heavy weight shove him, sending him crashing down the stairs and lay motionless at the steps.

Sometimes Merlin was grateful for his magic, it always managed to protect him when he was in danger but as good as it was, it only saved him from severe injuries, not painful ones. 

He woke up, dazed in Arthur’s bed. 

“Are you finally awake then?” Asked a voice.

Merlin looked to his right to see Arthur leaning on the bed with a bored expression. 

“S…Sire.” Merlin breathed and tried to sit up but only cried out in pain when his whole body felt like it was on fire. Everything was painful. 

“Somehow you broke your legs, poor thing.” Arthur said as he pushed Merlin down.

Merlin blinked and gulped as he saw Leon on his left, staring at him without wavering. 

Tears threatened to fall, the tension was thick in the air and he didn’t know why. 

“Something pushed me down the stairs.” Merlin choked out.

“Ah yes, that was me.” Leon said, his tone jaded. 

Merlin looked at Arthur with a wounded expression. “Didn’t you hear that?”

“I did…I asked him to if he ever grew suspicious of you.” Arthur said, his gaze serious. 

Merlin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You are planning something…aren’t you, Merlin?” Leon chimed in. “We don’t know what…but we will find out.”

He frowned more, shaking his head. “But I am innocent!”

“Sure you are…with your little meetings with Gwaine and Percival…guilt tripping Arthur, all that talk of revenge...jobs to do….very strange…” Leon said slowly. 

Merlin felt trapped, he couldn’t move his legs without it being agony. 

He felt truly alone. 

“Sire…how can you trust him more than me?” Merlin croaked out. “My revenge is getting revenge on all those men and woman who couldn’t make you happy by loving you completely…and as for jobs, I meant my job to make you happy…as your consort. I belong to you, how could you think I’d be a traitor?” 

“I wish I can believe you, Merlin…hell, maybe Leon is just jealous and you really are speaking the truth…and that would be tragic, wouldn’t it, Leon?” Arthur asked, looking up at him.

“It would…Merlin was the best one out of all of them, wasn’t he?” He asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Stop talking about me like I’m dead!” Merlin shouted and clings onto Arthur, sobbing at the pain. “Sire…please believe me…I’m so scared.”

Arthur sighed. “Why are you here, Merlin?”

“To love you.” Merlin answered, burying his face against the man’s chest. “What would convince you? I’ve already proven myself to you haven’t I? You…you even saved me, how could I betray you?”

“How indeed.” Arthur said. 

Merlin moved back and looked at him. “Sire…”

Arthur stared back. “Mmmhmm?”

“Stop bring so cruel to me.” Merlin croaked out, tears welling up. “I’m tired of these games, I just want to love you.” He whispered out, feeling tired. 

Arthur petted his hair. “Maybe he is telling the truth, Leon…”

“Sire…please don’t waver now. I promised you I’d find evidence and when I do…you would be the first to know about it…” Leon said. “I did offer the idea of torture…but you only settled by breaking his legs.”

“I will not let anyone dirty him up.” Arthur growled out and looked down at Merlin.

Merlin was twitching slightly, lying on the bed, exhaustion taking hold of him. 

“Why….why are you doing this….am…..am I not good enough for you?” Merlin sobbed out, brokenly and stared up at him with wounded eyes. “I loved you…I bled for you….i opened myself up to you and you let this jealous asshole ruin all that by trusting him more than me?” Merlin asked, teeth grit. 

Arthur frowned lightly, glancing at Leon. 

“Please believe me when I say that I love you…and I don’t wish you harm. I don’t know what that man is on about but he’s wrong and your trusting him!” Merlin growled out.

Arthur pulled him closer. “Leon you may leave now.”

“But Sire!” Leon frowned. 

“NOW!” Arthur shouted and the man stiffened before leaving. 

Merlin shook in his arms. “I swear to you…on my life…on your life, Sire…that I speak the truth….i don’t want to die…I don’t want to leave you, please…please I’m so scared.” He whimpered.

Arthur held him close, comforting him. “Gods, Merlin…I don’t know what to think anymore.”

Merlin sniffled and sobbed against him, wailing loudly. 

Arthur felt his heart breaking and kissed his head, hushing him and comforting him till Merlin passed out in his arms. 

Merlin woke up alone and quickly felt his chest and heard the crinkles of paper and sighed in relief, his heart pounding. 

Suddenly the door opened before quickly closing and Merlin looked to see Gwaine rushing over, looking shocked and scared. 

“Merlin, thank the gods above, I heard what happened and came straight here. Arthur and Leon are having a fucking brawl in the council chambers. Do you have the plans?” He rushed out.

Merlin nodded, trembling and took out the scroll and handed it to Gwaine who took it, stuffing it into his tunic. “Please…..please you have to go to the druids. They live a league away from Ealdor in Cenred’s Kingdom, if you call for them, they will answer…please hurry…” He slurred out, hands shaking.

“Merlin…fuck…your in shock.” Gwaine said nervously and cupped his cheek. “It’s ok…I’ll go there…I promise.”

“Hurry…” Merlin panted out, his eyes close and his muscles were tight as his body began to tremble. “Please….” He whispered, eyes closing. 

Gwaine nodded and grabbed Merlin’s hand and kissed it firmly. Merlin’s eyes opened and stared into Gwaine’s and sighed before weakly covering Gwaine’s hand with his and nodded. “Good luck…Gwaine.”

He smiled and kissed Merlin’s forehead before running to the door and quickly left. 

Merlin’s groaned and closed his eyes, shaking more. 

Gwaine jumped on his horse that was already ready and watered and stuffed the scroll into a bag on the side of the horse and galloped down. 

As he got to the gates he saw a beaten Leon standing there, well…barely standing, holding a dagger with a crazed look in his eye and motioned for Gwaine to stop but the man shook his head and galloped faster. 

Suddenly he felt his horse stop and take a sharp turn around before the man blinked, shocked as he saw Leon holding on the reins of his horse, having been snatched as Gwaine shot past. 

He went to Gwaine and pressed the dagger under the man’s thigh. “Where are you off to?”

Gwaine froze up; sweat beginning to form on his brows. 

Merlin woke up hour’s later, hearing noises and saw Arthur walk in. 

He gazed at him as the King went to his side, staring down at him and looked at the door. “GUARDS!!” 

Merlin flinched nervous. “Arthur?” He gasped out.

Two guards came in.

“Take him to the throne room.” He ordered them.

Merlin whimpered as they came close and grabbed his arms and lifted him up, Merlin screamed in agony. 

He was dragged to the throne room.


End file.
